1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a kit for making a rough design on an object, e.g. an object selected from textile materials or leather goods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for making a rough design, for example, on cloth used in handicraft such as embroidery work or textile printing and a kit for making a rough design, for example, on cloth, which comprises a transparent or translucent ink-permeating sheet material and a writing element containing an erasable ink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An original pattern is often traced on the surface of a textile material in the field of handicraft to form a rough design on the surface of the material. In case of forming a rough design on cloth according to a conventional method, for example, an original pattern is firstly overlaid on the surface thereof with a commercially available tracing paper and is traced on the tracing paper with an ordinary writing tool such as a pencil or ball-point pen to form a copy pattern corresponding to the original one on the paper. As a second step, the cloth is overlaid on the surface thereof with a sheet containing a transfer ink layer (generally called "chaco-paper") and then with the tracing paper, and the copy pattern on the tracing paper is traced on the cloth with a steel pen or ball-point pen whereby the ink layer contained in the sheet is transferred onto the surface of the cloth.
In this method wherein the formation of the pattern on the cloth is made by transfer of the ink layer contained in the chaco-paper, however, the tracing work must be done by using the steel pen or ball-point pen with a strong writing pressure so that the copy pattern on the tracing paper is traced on the cloth through transfer of the ink layer. Accordingly, the tracing work was difficult in the case of complicated images and involved a problem such that the chaco-paper and/or cloth might be damaged by the action of the steel pen or ball-point pen with strong pressing force. What is more, another problem arises in this conventional method; if the tracing paper and/or the chaco-paper slips out of position, shearing in tracing may take place as the chaco-paper is non-transparent. In general, it is extremely difficult to arrange the chaco-paper in the original position, once it has got out of position.
Besides these drawbacks, this prior art involves the inherent disadvantage that the system requires three layers of a tracing paper, a chaco-paper and an object (cloth in this case). Thus, the tracing work becomes troublesome and tends to incur problems.
Accordingly, there is a great demand to develop a new art of making a rough design on an object wherein the tracing work is simplified without trouble.